


Ninja: Imaginings

by Diglossia



Series: Ninja [5]
Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linke finds himself in the midst of a freakish fantasy world with a seductive Franky and Ninja Jan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja: Imaginings

Linke's eyes opened to see Franky petting Jan's cloth covered head as though the ninja was a beloved pet. Franky smiled seductively from his gilded, golden throne, his legs crossed in an elegant slant. Silver slippers covered his elegant feet and a richly decorated robe fell around the singer's thin elbows, his pale chest shining forth with a brilliance that devastated Linke, who until that point had been quite pleased with his present relationship to Juri and was now gulping too thin air to keep from panting at the sight. A magnificent red silk carpet formed a direct, wondrously sumptuous line from Franky's throne to Linke's feet.

"Christian," Franky whispered, a beautiful, lilting sound, "So good of you to join us."

Linke looked at his friend. Franky's hair was long, wisping gloriously in a russet halo around his luminous face, and his eyes were a liquid cerulean, heavily, sensuously lidded, seeming to suck Linke in as he watched. His reverie was broken by Franky turning his head to look down at Jan, who sat in a lazy sprawl against a leg of the glorious throne, his eyes fixed on the still glowing Franky. A soft purr came from Jan as Franky scratched his head lovingly. Linke blinked and shook his head in disbelief.

Franky took Jan's hand and pulled the small ninja onto the seat of his throne, laying him against a golden arm covered in intricate carvings. Jan did not blink, his eyes wide as he looked up at Franky. The ethereal prince smiled and pressed his mouth against Jan's, pulling away so that Linke saw his pink tongue caress Jan's bottom lip. He plunged in again, laying a sensuous kiss on the ninja.

Franky slid a hand into his robe, his fingers grasping something gracefully. Linke watched, horror filling him as he saw a heavy-hilted knife emerge, gripped tightly in Franky's luminescent hand. Jan writhed in pleasure under Franky's kiss, unnoticing.

Franky's hand lifted, twirling the knife elegantly. His mouth still held firmly against Jan's mouth, Franky thrust the knife into his ribs. Decadent red blood sprayed forth as Franky let go, letting Jan slump lifeless to the floor. Blood pooled out from Jan's small form. It trickled down the silk carpet, soaking the cloth with incredible speed, the trickle turning to a river of blood that flooded the room, pouring in a hot torrent over Linke.

"No!" Linke screamed as he scrambled away from the ocean of blood.

Franky appeared only a step away from Linke. A seductive smile playing on his beautiful lips, Franky moved towards him.

"Do you want to play?" he whispered.

Linke woke screaming. Juri was at his side instantly, his long arms winding around Linke, holding him close.

"It's okay," Juri murmured, tucking Linke's head under his chin, "It was just a dream."

Linke tried to nod but could not. A choked sob escaped as Juri stroked his back, whispering sweet reassurances to the shaken bassist.

"What's that on your arm?" Juri asked, pulling at Linke's elbow.

Linke frowned, not at all sure. On the inside of his left forearm, below his tattoo, was a scrawl of black ink.

Gotcha.

-J

Linke's expression soured, his fear gone. He growled a disgruntled, "Jan, you fucker", and stood up, about to go tear the little DJ's door down. Juri grabbed his lover just as Linke's hand touched the doorknob, pressing his body against Linke's and nipping Linke's jaw.

"You were hard when you woke up," Juri whispered, sucking Linke's earlobe.

Linke moaned, not about to protest. Juri's hand slid under his waistband and the drummer thrummed long fingers against Linke's inner thigh, so close to his member that it made Linke pant. Juri smiled and turned Linke to the side slightly, stealing a passionate kiss. Linke whimpered when Juri pulled away, sucking softly on Linke's tongue.

"We can go find Jan later, hmm?" Juri said huskily, running a finger along Linke's lips.

Linke sucked on Juri's finger, his eyes a wide, dazed blue.

"Y-yeah," Linke stuttered.

Juri smiled, his hand finding the lock on the door. It clicked and Juri pulled Linke close, leading him to the narrow bed. He could talk to Jan about completely inappropriate paybacks _after_ he made certain that the dream that had shaken his darling up so badly was thoroughly forgotten.


End file.
